


Riña

by Nakuru



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta vez Natsumi estaba preocupada por la pelea de Ban y Shido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riña

Luego de varios meses, Natsumi se había acostumbrado a la peleas sin importancia que usualmente Ban comenzaba, a veces con Ginji a veces con alguien más.

Aun así, después de varios minutos escuchando cortos silencios seguidos por insultos sobre serpientes y monos comenzaba a preocuparse, ya que Ban ni siquiera había hecho una pausa en la riña para intentar probar la jalea de degustación que una compañía había repartido en el café con fines publicitarios.

¿Acaso había pasado algo serio entre Ban y Shido y eso había incrementado sus discusiones, al punto de que sus manos no se habían quedado en los cuellos de sus camisas y en intentos de puñetazos, incluso luego de caer sobre los asientos de una de las mesas de atrás?

A pesar de todo Ginji no parecía preocupado, por lo que tal vez él sí sabía que había pasado y no creía que era algo serio, pero Natsumi no estaba convencida.

—¿No deberíamos separarlos? —preguntó, dejando de observar hacia el lugar del que provenían los cada vez más ocasionales insultos varios para dedicarle una mirada interrogante a Ginji y a Paul.

Paul apenas pasó una página de su periódico y Ginji sonrió.

—Luego, luego —dijo Ginji mientras dejaba el recipiente ahora vacío en la mesa y miró sobre su hombro por un momento—. Ban-chan está ocupado.

Como si estuviera contento por ello Ginji estiró su brazo, agarró la pequeña porción de jalea que le había sido ofrecida a Ban y en el momento en que probó el primer bocado de esta suspiró con gusto.

—¡Ginji! —La exclamación fue acompañada por una cabeza que por primera vez en varios minutos se hizo visible sobre los asientos y sobresaltó visiblemente al rubio—. ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo con mi comida!?

Natsumi estaba igualmente curiosa sobre cómo Ban sabía lo que Ginji estaba haciendo y porqué su camisa parecía ausente de sus hombros, pero antes de que pudiese preguntar si esta había quedado hecha trizas en la trifulca o si Ban tenía alguna habilidad telepática, la voz de Shido se hizo escuchar en todo el café:  
—¿¡Estás huyendo, maldita serpiente!?

Esas palabras hicieron que la cabeza de Ban desapareciese de su vista una vez más, como si éste hubiese olvidado la jalea y recordado que su pelea con Shido todavía no había terminado.

Ginji se relajó y continuó comiendo contento, como si nada hubiese sucedido, y Paul pasó otra página de su periódico.

—Ya les pasaremos la cuenta por los daños —aseguró, luego de que la mesa empotrada al suelo hizo un extraño sonido al ser movida de este—. Al menos Fuyuki debería poder pagar.

Eso seguía sin explicar mucho, pero quizás la tranquilidad de Paul y Ginji realmente significaba que debería preocuparse más por las mesas que por Ban y por Shido, por lo que Natsumi decidió asentir y hacer lo mismo que ellos: ignorar a la pareja en medio de su riña y ocuparse de sus asuntos.


End file.
